rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Johnston
Will is the main protagonist in the episode The Dead Body. Wil is a shy but friendly teenage boy who has a crush on a girl named Anna. With the school dance coming up, he wants to ask Anna out, but everytime he tries two abusive bullies named Travis and Chang humiliate him in front of her. He meets a strange new kid named Jake Skinner, whom he makes a deal with to help get back at Travis and Chang, as long as he helps Jake in return when he needs it. At a classtrip, His deal with Jake comes into action when he pretends to be a dead body in front of Travis and Chang, and sits up screaming, causing them to panic and run away. Will is happy with finally getting even with the bullies, but Jake doesn't believe it's enough and suggest kicking it up a notch. Despite not wanting Travis and Chang to get hurt, Will agrees and lets Jake continue his pranking. When no one else is around, Will finally ask Anna out to the dance. She happily says yes, but their moment is cut short when they hear Travis screaming in terror. Will is confused as to why Travis seemed so tramuatized since the prank wasn't that scary. The next day, Anna enforms him that Travis won't come back to school because of the prank. Will tries to convince her that he and Jake only wanted to scare him and Chang, but upon hearing Jake's name, she is confused saying he doesn't exist. A Creepy Janitor who overheard his conversation with Anna, confronts the confused Will, telling him that there's no possible way for him to meet Jake Skinner because he died back in 1961. He doesn't believe him, but discovers a memorial for Jake from 1961. Jake reveals himself to him that he is in fact a ghost. Will snaps at Jake, telling him to stay away, as he doesn't want to asscociate with a ghost, but Jake stubbornly reminds him that they made a deal and he was just getting started. After finding out from the Creepy Janitor that Jake was killed in a fire on the night of the spring fling by some angry jocks he crossed, Will confronted Jake later that night asking him what he wants, but he insists that Will owes him for getting Travis and Chang to leave him alone. Will is then sent back in time to the night Jake died to prevent his death. He wittnesses the jocks locking Jake in a cage that set on fire after they left. Will opened it but couldn't find him. Jake then appeared outside the cage with a suspiciously evil smirk on his face. Will quickly asked him if they were even, but he just winked at him and left the room. Then, a bookcase that was on fire landed on Will and everything went black. He woke up sometime later looking for Jake, but upon seeing a photo of President Barack Obama on the wall, he found that he was back in 2011 and convinced himself that he finally got rid of Jake by saving him. Will then realized that he was late for the dance and ran outside the room to meet Anna but she seemed to ignoring him (or so he thought). Jake came out of nowhere introducing himself to Anna and asks if she wants to dance. Will desperately tried to stop Anna from dancing wih Jake, and warn her about who he really is. But Anna seemed to literaly walkthrough him, that's when he found out Jake tricked him into taking his place the day he originally died, and that he became a ghost. A ghost Will just stood there watching the love of his life and his own life, stolen by someone who he thought was his friend. Jake noticed him and said now where even. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters